This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. On an as-needed basis, staff from the Center for In Vivo Microscopy assist Dr. Warren Warren's graduate students and post-doctoral associates with operation of their Bruker 7T MR system, animal support, and ventilation matters.